


Гарри-побегаец (Escapologist Harry)

by Sulamen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: В возрасте четырёх лет Гарри сбегает. Вернув мальчика обратно, Дамблдор пытается удержать его на Прайвет Драйв, и с каждым новым побегом абсурдная экстремальность этих попыток постепенно растёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escapologist Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256904) by Racke. 



            Гарри было четыре года, когда он впервые решился попытать счастья где-нибудь ещё.  
            Спустя пять дней Дамблдор, который потом наложил Обливиейт на всех, кто узнал об этом происшествии, в том числе на самого Гарри, вернул его, чумазого и всклокоченного, но впервые ощутившего вкус свободы, вошедшей в его инстинкты.  
            Дурсли, естественно, заперли его в чулане за то, что он испачкал одежду и растащил по полу грязь, хотя на самом деле тут была вина Дамблдора, старик не стал заморачиваться чисткой сапог.  
            Минуло два голодных дня, и вот Гарри, наконец, научился вскрывать замки.  
            Четыре дня спустя Дамблдор, несколько раздраженный нежеланием мальчика оставаться на месте, снова высадил его на пороге Дурслей, не только поспешно заобливиейтив воспоминания, что он вообще где-то ещё бывал, но и внедрив несколько Принуждений, которые должны были заставить Гарри _сильно_ желать оставаться в доме Дурслей.  
            После возвращения и последующей промывки мозгов Гарри потребовалась неделя, чтобы сбежать в третий раз.  
            К тому моменту, как Дамблдор сумел вернуть удручающе неуловимого мальчика, что произошло спустя почти восемь дней с его побега, директор решил сделать всё возможное, чтобы подобного не повторилось, и не только заменил Принуждение, но и добавил к нему ограничивающее заклинание, создающие ощущение, словно поперёк Прайвет Драйв стоит стена, чтобы мальчик вообще не мог никуда уйти.  
            С помощью случайной магии, не задавленных Обливиейтом инстинктов и ныне уже почти фанатичного стремления к свободе Гарри вырвался из своей совершенной тюрьмы в течение месяца.  
            Обратно его притащили до истечения следующего дня, Дамблдор чуть не утопил его в различных отслеживающих заклинаниях, которые заставили бы большинство специалистов позеленеть от зависти.  
            Снова была возведена тюрьма, из мысли, что ускользнуть повторно мальчишка не сможет. В конце концов, случайная магия, она очень даже случайная.  
            На повторный побег потребовалось три дня, и на этот раз он сумел сбросить или замаскировать почти все наложенные на него следящие заклинания. В результате Дамблдор нашел его почти месяц спустя, когда его магия проснулась в попытке убрать его от бешеной собаки.  
            Теперь Дамблдор решил, что, возможно, настало время взяться за дело всерьёз.  
            Снова повторив некогда созданную тюрьму, он возвёл в окрестностях столько щитов, что электроника по Прайвет Драйв принялась чудить. Затем он использовал кровь Гарри, чтобы повесить на него постоянные следящие чары, и наложил достаточно Обливиейтов, чар Принуждения и датчиков Легилименции, чтобы даже Империо показалось несерьёзным.  
            Гарри потребовалось тринадцать дней, чтобы слегка перекрутить Принуждения и найти лазейку в щитах.  
            Дамблдору потребовалось четыре дня, чтобы всё-таки поймать его, но в общем-то только потому, что у него ушло некоторое время, дабы всё-таки взглянуть правде в глаза и осознать, что четырёхлетке каким-то образом удалось обойти лучшие его щиты, да к тому же меньше чем за пол месяца. Это его всерьез расстроило, и он решил попробовать оболванить Мальчика-Который-Выжил. В конце концов, вряд ли наличие мозгов пойдёт ему на пользу.  
            Гарри, ныне испытывающий сложности с мыслительным процессом, взломал непроходимые щиты за шестнадцать дней.  
            Разъяренный поражением, Дамблдор за день снова его отловил, и вред, который он в ярости нанёс психике Гарри, уже превратил бы большинство людей в овощ.  
            Закинув мальчика обратно в чулан, он бросил несколько заклинаний Принуждения, заставив Дурслей почти параноидально следить за тем, чтобы тот не смог выйти из дома. После чего повторно наложил следящие чары и восстановил щиты.  
            Овощем Гарри не стал, но его очередной побег, который состоялся пять дней спустя, когда ему наконец удалось отвлечь Дурслей, сопровождался непрерывной головной болью, и это в течение всех четырёх предыдущих дней.  
            Тем временем репутация Дамблдора как всеобщего дедушки начала давать трещину, потому что он теперь периодически то влетал в Хогвартс, то вылетал из него, и не стеснялся огрызаться на окружающих, чем до жути напоминал методы обучения Снейпа.  
            Гарри ничего об этом не знал, но заметил, что вроде бы заработал нечто вроде фобии на мужчин с длинными бородами. И он привык следить за владельцами указанных бород и стремительно уносить от них ноги, стоило им потянуться в складки одежды. Он не очень понимал, с чего бы это, всё это было очень странно.  
            Гарри оставался на месте почти два дня, а потом снова исчез из дома своих родственников. Сами родственники, несмотря на Принуждения, его исчезновение едва ли заметили, поскольку начали забывать, что у них в чулане вообще кто-то когда-то жил.  
            На этот раз Дамблдору потребовались нереальные восемнадцать дней, чтобы наконец-то его разыскать, поскольку мальчику каким-то образом удалось перекинуть кровные отслеживающие чары на весьма неуловимого голубя.  
            Конечно, кровное следящее заклинание было восстановлено, как и многие другие следящие заклинания, еще менее известные, чем раньше, поскольку директор в последнее время углублённо изучал данный вопрос, потом ещё возвратно-кровные щиты, которые должны были сделать невозможным их покинуть, пока объект оставался собственными плотью и кровью, и, наконец, одурманивающие заклинания Принуждения, заобливиейтить всё, чему мальчик мог выучиться (честно говоря, навык ходьбы нормальному Спасителю не особо нужен), и, наконец, заклинания Принуждения на всех на Прайвет Драйв, чтобы повалить его на землю и затащить обратно в чулан, как только он пытается покинуть дом.  
            В общем, это было нереально надёжно, уровень безопасного удержания заключённого в тюрьме стал намного выше, чем Азкабан мог даже надеяться достичь.  
            Гарри провел целых два месяца, будучи не в состоянии покинуть свой личный ад, прежде чем настолько отчаялся, что попросту превратился в птицу и улетел.  
            Так он провел шесть месяцев, его жизнь была прекрасна, он летел туда, куда нёс его ветер, осматривал всё, что только захочется, изучал всё, что только заинтересует, и гадил на стариков с длинными бородами. Быть птицей оказалось _великолепно_.  
            В итоге, он был пойман, когда Дамблдор, наконец, сумел выяснить, как мальчишка умудрился сбросить свои собственные плоть и кровь, и хорошенько постарался создать систему слежения по всей Великобритании, которой в результате и удалось выследить птицу, ненавидящую бородатых стариков. Спроектировать систему оказалось очень сложно, а поддерживать и использовать окаянную штуковину и того сложнее, потребовалось добрых четыре месяца, прежде чем ему всё-таки удалось засечь мальчишку, который стремительно перемещался в верхнюю часть списка самых ненавистных ему людей.  
            Он, конечно, заобливиейтил ребёнку все знания касательно птиц, а затем перекрыл мальчишке доступ к магии. Что не должно было являться возможным, но ему принадлежала Палочка Смерти, он был невероятно умен, к тому же у него было несколько месяцев во власти порождённой досадой ярости, чтобы спланировать всё это до мельчайших деталей.  
            Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, стал сквибом. Излишне говорить, что это не остановило Дамблдора от нынче скорее фанатичных стараний запереть его на Прайвет Драйв.  
            С облегчением выдохнув по тому поводу, что больше вёрткий мальчишка уже никак не сбежит, Дамблдор вернулся в Хогвартс, дабы принять на грудь столь вожделенного сейчас спиртного.  
            Гарри потребовалось три месяца бесконечных попыток, прежде чем у него наконец-то получилось. С магией или без, он оставался Гарри чёртовым Поттером, экстраординарным асом побегов, и такая ничтожная помеха как «невозможно» не составляла для него особой проблемы, даже при его сильно поврежденных мозгах.  
            На самом деле, для реализации этого плана повреждение мозга было Гарри, пожалуй, абсолютно необходимо. Ни один нормальный, а тем более здравомыслящий человек никогда бы не попытался подобного провернуть. Но Гарри здравомыслящим не был, к тому же он почему-то продолжал думать о себе как о птице, так что причин для беспокойства Гарри не наблюдал.  
            Он проглотил волосы Дадли и убедил себя, что он совершенно точно и быть не может никем кроме как Дадли Дурслем, и что ему по-настоящему необходимо как можно скорее свалить с Прайвет Драйв, пока есть такая возможность.  
            Щиты даже не пикнули, когда он проскользнул сквозь них.  
            Дамблдору потребовалось три месяца, чтобы хотя бы понять, что мальчика нет, потому что его следящее заклинание спало сразу, едва Гарри убедил себя, что его зовут «Дадли Дурсль», а затем минуло еще четыре месяца, пока наконец-то удалось обнаружить мальчика, подходящего под описание Гарри Поттера.  
            Гарри был немедленно подвергнут Обливиейту и возвёрнут на Прайвет Драйв, а Дамблдор принялся медленно сводить себя с ума, пытаясь предположить, как мальчишка на _этот_ раз смог бы выскользнуть из его сетей.  
            Гарри должно было уже скоро исполниться шесть лет, и он имел достаточный опыт побега из безвыходных ситуаций, чтобы заставить Гудини безнадёжно завидовать.  
            Ему потребовалось всего две недели, чтобы повторить попытку, и на этот раз ему удалось вообще покинуть Британию. Однако оказалось, что по-французски он не говорит, так что спустя два месяца его снова схватили, но до этого Дамблдор, пытаясь выследить его и забрать обратно, успел спровоцировать _вероятность_ международного инцидента.  
            Гарри не совсем понимал, с чего это ему потребовалось выучить французский язык, но теперь у него в мозгу смешалось так много странных инстинктивных порывов, что он об этом даже не задумался.  
            Он провел две недели, усваивая основы, прежде чем просто встал и ушёл, непроходимые щиты его почти не затормозили. Спустя три дня он был пойман при попытке пересечь границу.  
            Дамблдор стал накладывать Принуждения, которые должны сводить его с ума, если он хотя бы подумает покинуть Британию, поверх тех, которые должны удержать его на Прайвет Драйв.  
            Только чтобы узнать, что спустя два дня Гарри опять обошёл его сети, и наконец почти месяц спустя найти мальчика в Норвегии.  
            Уже перестав задумываться об ухудшении своей международной репутации, поскольку мальчик явно будет стараться пересечь границу при первой же возможности, Дамблдор задавался вопросом, почему его планы пошли под откос.  
            А вот сам Гарри задавался вопросом, откуда он вообще узнал про Норвегию, а так же почему ему хотелось расправить крылья и гадить на длиннобородых стариков. Все это было очень странно. Но разум Гарри здравым не являлся, так что мальчик не видел никакой необходимости беспокоиться о странностях собственного мозга, он просто упаковал сумку и в первые же четыре дня застопил автобус, идущий прочь от Прайвет Драйв.  
            Непроходимые щиты на его тюрьме равно что были, что не было их никогда, столько он уже вложил усилий в их обход, при этом всё так же без единого клочка магии.  
            На этот раз Дамблдор пять месяцев спустя нашел его в Румынии, где он, по-видимому, присоединился к бродячему цирку.  
            Когда Дамблдор повторно наложил все свои щиты, многочисленные следящие заклинания, Обливиейты и Принуждения, он сделал крошечную... даже не то чтобы ошибку. Он вложил в Гарри достаточно магии, чтобы пробудить и ту магию, которая вообще-то жила в «сквибе», запертая Палочкой Смерти.  
            В результате, Гарри два дня корчился в агонии, а потом превратился в птицу и покинул Прайвет Драйв.  
            Дамблдору потребовалось два года и четыре месяца, чтобы наконец-то разыскать чёртову птицу, которая, судя по всему, оказалась любимым домашним питомцем, подобранным домочадцами Делакур.  
            Гарри было уже девять лет, и весьма значительную часть своей юной жизни он провел, путешествуя по миру. Он также питал непонятную слабость к привлекательным блондинкам, и в отличие от чувств большинства мужчин, в случае Гарри положительный опыт сделал для этого намного больше, чем могли бы любые гормоны.  
            Спешно возведённый Дамблдором барьер между Гарри и его магией надежд не оправдал, поскольку Гарри уже понял, что нечто необходимое для побега было _в нём самом_ , и такой мотивации ему хватило, чтобы справиться в неделю.  
            На этот раз Дамблдор обнаружил окаянную птицу в Швейцарии, и всего семь месяцев ему потребовалось лишь потому, что Гарри случайно оказался в Швейцарии чужаком, и был неоднократно пойман на пленку восторженными орнитологами.  
            Гарри ощутил смутную неприязнь к фотографам и перешёптываниям толпы, которая добавилась к его фанатичной ненависти к бородатым старикам.  
            На этот раз Дамблдор решил, что, возможно, было что-то в этих больших неуклюжих маггловских цепях, использовавшихся в былые дни. Он быстро опутал мальчика такой кучей цепей, что, если честно, тот даже дышать должен был с трудом, и добавил немного магии для питания мальчика.  
            Гарри потребовалось два часа на восстановление доступа к запечатанной магии, но цепи задержали его еще на два дня, пока ему наконец не удалось взломать замок, только лишь шевельнув бровями. Это был очень сложное шевеление бровями.  
            Чувствуя непонятную уверенность в том, что ему необходимо стать птицей и найти других своего вида, чтобы суметь спрятаться среди себе подобных, чтобы держаться подальше от бородатых стариков, и что необходимо постараться нагадить на каждого фотографа, который встретится на его пути, Гарри бодро направился в сторону границы.  
            Когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги, извещающий, что Гарри Поттер снова выскользнул из сетей и убрёл, Дамблдор откровенно заплакал. Это было несправедливо, мальчик не имел ни малейшего образования, его мозг был промыт почти до состояния овоща, он был заключён в самую совершенную тюрьму из когда-либо изобретённых, пусть даже придуманных в одиночку, а Гарри Джеймс Поттер по-прежнему выходил на свободу, и, кажется, даже вообще не замечал, что это должно представлять затруднения.  
            Все его планы, все его тщательные манипуляции, все его цели, всё обращается в пепел мальчиком, который просто отказывается оставаться там, где ему следует быть.  
            Три месяца спустя Гарри обнаружился в Египте, где проник в неприступные руины, прихватил несколько сувениров и рассказал благоговеющим взломщикам проклятий, как это полезно – иметь возможность шевелить пальцами при малейшем желании, дабы мимоходом игнорировать некоторые непроходимые щиты.  
            Когда Дамблдор попытался его забрать, его отфутболила дюжина сотрудников Гринготтса. Потому что ребенок там или нет, малыш свое дело знал, а в их связанной с бесчисленными древними ловушками работе знание, как уйти живым, являлось обычно очень даже полезным навыком. Но он всё-таки был Альбусом Дамблдором, и никаким паршивым авантюристам нахрапом его не завалить.  
            Гарри не мог точно сказать, почему он считал Египет хорошим местом, куда можно бы пойти, когда спустя пять дней (ему требовалось отоспаться) он снова вырвался из своей тюрьмы, но решил, что это не такая уж плохая идея.  
            По дороге через Грецию он отвлекся, и через две недели после побега был пленён, когда, довольно насвистывая, крался через некий смертельно опасный лабиринт под замком царя Миноса. Греческое Министерство Магии посчитало мальчика ненастоящим, а лишь ужасным, внешне невинным призраком, внезапно возникшим, дабы заманивать доверчивый народ к опасным щитам, окружающим это место.  
            Дамблдор, только порадовавшись, что никто не захотел его проклясть, уволок мальчишку, и даже не попытался ничего выгадать за устранение «призрака» и избавление от дальнейшей «угрозы».  
            Гарри ушёл спустя три часа после того, как Дамблдор притащил его обратно, и следующую неделю провел в Лондоне, осматривая достопримечательности, пока директор, наконец, не понял, что он прятался на виду, и не поспешил снова его запереть.  
            Гарри, по неизвестной ему самому причине пребывающий в некотором раздражении и испытывающий к Великобритании отчётливую неприязнь, при следующем, состоявшемся через два дня, побеге пробрался на борт судна, уходящего в Америку.  
            В общем-то, Американское Министерство Магии обнаружило Гарри очень быстро, и по стандартной для них процедуре депортировало его в Мексику. Для них совершенно не имело значения, откуда прибывали нарушители, всех нелегалов всё равно депортировали в Мексику. Так было проще, так было эффективнее, а волшебникам, по большей части, было лениво рассматривать каждый такой случай отдельно.  
            В следующие четыре месяца Гарри случайно свёл знакомство с преступными синдикатами Мексики, проникая в здания, попадая в плен, а затем сбегая из тюрьмы, и всё это вроде бы не прикладывая никаких усилий. Они предложили ему _много_ денег, чтобы он работал на них, но Гарри, уже заработавший некоторую паранойю на тему собственной свободы, отказался ото всех предложений, потенциально имевших возможность хоть как-то его ограничить.  
            Хотя, если честно, одного мужика он всё-таки ограбил, неприятного старика, чьим заметнейшим отличием от серых масс служила гигантская борода. Излишне говорить, что Гарри хорошо помнил обиды, пусть даже только подсознательно.  
            Дамблдору наконец-то удалось притащить его домой, при этом вступив в противостояние с мексиканской мафией, которое, скорее всего, войдёт в легенды. В немалой степени из-за мальчика, за которого и шла борьба, они где-то на полпути сбились, отчего все участники принялись сражаться друг с другом, пока всю ночь прочёсывали город сверху донизу.  
            К тому моменту как Дамблдору удалось снова решительно вернуть его под присмотр Дурслей, Гарри исполнилось десять. Что было хорошо, ведь это означало, что вскоре настанет его одиннадцатый день рождения, и, возможно, как только он получит письмо из Хогвартса, мальчишка наконец-то перестанет убегать, займёт положенное место и начнёт поступать так, как ему и следует. Но то же самое было и плохо, потому что Дамблдор пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что пока мальчик ничего подобного делать не собирается, и фактически рискует вообще пропустить получение письма, проводя очередные несколько месяцев за пределами страны, может быть, даже на другом континенте.  
            Решив, что можно разок попробовать затормозить мальчика, а не просто удержать его в ловушке, Дамблдор повторил ставшую уже стандартной процедуру удержания мальчика в заключении, а потом посетил все маггловские учреждения, через которые Гарри мог умудриться пробраться в другие страны, и повесил в них плакаты с собственным изображением, снабдив их все отвлекающими чарами, чтобы магглы их не видели.  
            В теории, это должно было заставить Гарри держаться подальше от мест, через которое он сумел бы сбежать из Великобритании.  
            На практике, это заставило Гарри хорошенько постараться держаться в тех же учреждениях максимально незаметно, как выяснилось четыре дня спустя, когда он снова сбежал.  
            Дамблдор убил на его поиски два месяца, прежде чем случайно наткнулся на австралийскую брошюру, где нашлись следы негодника, там о них упоминалось, потому что из-за нахождения по другую сторону экватора их сезонность оказалась обратной.  
            В результате, спустя ещё неделю поисков, Гарри всё-таки засекли в Новой Зеландии, где он учил овец сбегать через заборы и нести небывалый хаос.  
            Всяческие владельцы овец были счастливы от него избавиться.  
            Дамблдор не был уверен, каким образом можно вернуть его к Дурслям перед прибытием письма из Хогвартс, а поскольку до этого события оставалось всего шесть месяцев, а Гарри ранее уже удавалось скрываться в течение подобного срока, он испытывал по этому поводу вполне объяснимое беспокойство.  
            В очередной раз повторив все пункты лишения свободы, промывания мозгов и блокировки магии, Дамблдор принялся расставлять по Прайвет Драйв следящие устройства, собираясь засечь Гаррины попытки побега прежде, чем тому действительно удастся сбежать.  
            Гарри потребовалось пять дней, чтобы разорвать цепи, прочистить мозги и разблокировать магию, а затем обойти новую дополнительную систему слежения.  
            Естественно, прекрасно понимая, что не стоит дважды сбегать в одну и ту же страну или область, Гарри решил посмотреть на нормальную зиму.  
            Дамблдору потребовалось три месяца, чтобы найти мальчика в малонаселённой Сибири, и он был не особо рад узнать, что используемые им Согревающие чары оказались не настолько эффективны, чтобы его уберечь, он продрог в своих ярких нарядах. Даже в начале весны в Сибири намного холоднее, чем всё, к чему мог подготовиться какой-то тщеславный британец.  
            Ныне весьма раздосадованный всепроницаемостью мальчишки, как и его способностями вырываться из сетей, Дамблдор мимолётно задумался над идеей запереть Гарри в гринготтском сейфе, но отбросил эту идею, всё-таки проблем она грозила принести больше, чем оно того стоит. Вместо этого он решил пойти на хитрость и подбросил _намёк_ на место, куда мальчику следовало сбежать в следующий раз, когда он улепетнёт. Так можно будет там же его и проверять, а затем притащить обратно в ночь накануне получения письма из Хогвартса.  
            Испытывая невыразимое облегчение от мысли о том, что проблема решена, Дамблдор постановил предложить Португалию, просто потому, что это было и достаточно близко для ненавязчивого наблюдения, и достаточно далеко, чтобы у Гарри не возникло никаких подозрений.  
            Спустя два дня снова вырвавшись, Гарри подумал, что Португалия – неплохой крюк по пути в Бразилию.  
            Когда спустя пять недель довольный собой Дамблдор захотел его проверить, а его там не оказалось, старик, естественно, запаниковал.  
            Ему потребовалось еще шесть недель, чтобы сузить район поиска до Южной Америки, и вот тут он и понял, что вообще-то не имеет опыта борьбы с опасностями дождевых лесов Амазонки, и был вынужден нанять проводника.  
            Этот проводник пришёл во вполне объяснимый восторг, когда через девять дней обнаружил цель в каких-то характерных руинах, где тот подружился со змеёй. Гигантской, наверняка древней, по-людоедски большой змеёй.  
            Вот так Дамблдор и выловил Мальчика-Который-Выжил из амазонских тропических лесов в его одиннадцатый день рождения.  
            Когда на следующий день Гарри проснулся и обнаружил адресованное ему письмо из волшебной школы, он решил не ехать. Потому что, ну честно, кому нужна эта треклятая магия, когда ты можешь разговаривать с гигантскими змеями, жить птицей, и при этом быть в принципе свободным от школы? Вообще-то, вряд ли хоть один ребёнок в детстве будет _рад_ ходить в школу, чему бы там ни учили. Да и не сказать чтоб Гарри не сумел пока достаточно узнать о собственной магии.  
            Так что он быстро вернул письмо сидящей перед домом сове, довольно нацарапав на обратной стороне собственное послание: «Не хочется». После чего как всегда всё поломал и отправился в Монголию. Он недавно услышал кое-что интересненькое про Чингисхана, и хотел посмотреть, на что похожа страна, породившая такого человека.  
            Так что когда Дамблдор послал Хагрида сходить за мальчиком в дом его родственников, тот обнаружил, что ребёнка и след простыл, и вот тут-то и появилась МакГонагалл, принявшаяся визжать на него, что Гарри отклонил приглашение в школу.  
            Понять его недовольство было не трудно.  
            Ему понадобилось около часа, чтобы подделать документы о принятии Гарри, позволившие ему потребовать плату за обучение с целевого счёта мальчишки, после чего он отправился отловить несносного мелкого паршивца и притащить его в Косой Переулок, чтобы тот смог должным образом восхититься волшебным миром.  
            На его обнаружение ушёл месяц, в немалой степени из-за того, что никто не удосужился завести контакты в изолированной Монголии, а затем ещё пришлось объяснять Хагриду, что необходимо, чтобы Гарри, как это бывает с молодыми людьми, не сбежал во время посещения Косого Переулка и своего первого знакомства с Волшебным Миром. Которое пришлось как раз на день накануне первого сентября, того самого дня, когда Хогвартс-экспресс должен тронуться с платформы 9¾.  
            Гарри Хагриду не особо обрадовался, ведь этот человек разом был и откровенно старым, и располагал бородой, в результате большую часть похода он провел, пытаясь сбежать и снова покинуть страну. Но, к несчастью для Гарри, пусть тайны Хагрид хранить и не умел, но при этом оказался удивительно проницательным в вопросе попыток к бегству и очень хорошо их пресекал.  
            Вот так Гарри и оказался первого сентября перед барьером на платформу 9¾, где Хагрид незамедлительно оставил его на произвол судьбы.  
            Гарри бы смылся из страны в течение часа, но стоило великану исчезнуть, как откуда ни возьмись появилась рыжая тётка, которая вторглась в его личное пространство и потащила мальчика к Экспрессу. Черт, тут даже уловка с воплями «насилуют» не помогла, как выяснилось, тётка на удивление умело прикладывала Конфундусом окружающих «магглов».  
            Естественно, что стоило немного позже рыжему парню, который несомненно являлся сыном той тётки, спросить, найдётся ли для него место в купе, Гарри захлопнул дверь перед носом у этого парня. После чего начал раздумывать о том, как можно улизнуть с движущегося поезда. Он раньше никогда такого не делал, только прокрадывался на них, чтобы нормально попутешествовать, а не сбегал из них. Это было чем-то новеньким.  
            Час спустя, когда он уже наполовину вылез в окно, его прервала открывшаяся дверь купе.  
            – Ты не видел?.. – начал было задавать вопрос круглолицый мальчик, но замолчал, охваченный благоговейным страхом при виде парня, вылезающего в окно движущегося поезда.  
            – Я много чего видел, – охотно отозвался Гарри, высматривая какие-нибудь туннели, которые могли внезапно появиться и снести ему голову. – Бывает, когда убегаешь.  
            После чего выбросился из окна, в падении превратившись в птицу и радостно полетев в сторону горизонта.  
            Невилл Лонгботтом очень долго смотрел вслед мальчику, который выглядел не старше его самого. Потому что он был не совсем уверен, что ему следовало чувствовать при внезапной встрече с такой вот порцией безумия.  
            Но когда Хогвартс-экспресс прибыл на станцию Хогсмид, мальчик с темными растрёпанными волосами и поразительно зелёными глазами обнаружился среди прочих первогодок.  
            При этом на нём не было мантии, и, кажется, он энергично пытался избавиться от накрученных на него цепей.  
            – Эмм... Привет, я Невилл, – представился он, потому что, безумный или нет, мальчик был... вроде как клёвый.  
            – Зови Свободой, – представился мальчик. – Или, ну... я так думаю... Я уже давненько забыл своё имя, так что теперь я зову себя тем, к чему стремлюсь.  
            Парень приостановил свою борьбу с цепями и коротко улыбнулся нервничавшему мальчику.  
            Именно в этот момент Невилл решил, что хотел бы иметь сумасшедшего друга. Не потому, что тот станет удивительным человеком, когда вырастет, и не потому, что тот творит бесподобную магию, и даже не из-за его харизмы... нет, Невилл решил стать другом этому мальчику, потому что именно в тот момент Невилл понял суть побега.  
            Никакого беспокойства по поводу соответствия суровым бабушкиным стандартам, никакой ругани, не нужно прислушиваться к шуткам своих родственников о том, что он сквиб. Быть свободным, как того желал Свобода.  
            Он вдруг даже к вечным побегам Тревора стал относиться гораздо лучше.  
            Потом их подвели к куче лодок, а на полпути через озеро Свобода сделал невозможное.  
            Он сбросил свои цепи и, дружески помахав на прощание, безоглядно бросился головой вперёд в холодную воду.  
            Большую часть оставшегося пути Невилл не запомнил, поскольку в основном попеременно смотрел то вслед своему первому другу, совершившему вторую попытку побега, то недоверчиво разглядывал солидные цепи, от которых тому пришлось для этого избавиться.  
            Ему никак не удавалось перестать задаваться вопросом, где мальчик мог такому научиться.  
            К тому моменту как Распределяющая Шляпа перестала петь, Свобода вновь присоединился к их группе. Он промок до нитки, и был не только в цепях, но и с кляпом во рту, и с минуту демонстрировал признаки получения Конфундуса, каковые признаки каким-то образом умудрились исчезнуть уже к началу Распределения.  
            Невилл попал на Хаффлпафф, потому что по мнению Шляпы лучшим способом избежать чужой нежеланной скорби будет окружить себя большим количеством других людей, которые бы действительно ценили его за то, кем он являлся, а не за то, кем являлся когда-то его отец.  
            Все шло так, как, с точки зрения Невилла, всегда и бывало во время Церемонии Распределения, пока дело не дошло до буквы «п».  
            – Поттер, Гарри, – прочитала МакГонагалл, и цепи Свободы вдруг потащили его вперёд, несмотря на его попытки ей воспротивиться.  
            Тут Шляпу опустили на голову, и внезапно всплеск шёпота сменился жутковатой тишиной.  
            Гарри не знал, почему люди упорно называли его «Гарри», когда было очевидно, что его надо звать «Свобода», хотя бы из-за его стремления к этому состоянию. Но когда Шляпа опустилась на глаза и Большой Зал Хогвартса исчез из поля зрения, Гарри принялся планировать свой следующий побег. Как и всегда.  
            – СЛИЗЕРИН! – выкрикнула Шляпа, в полном соответствии со своим обыкновением.  
            Но на этот раз стол, которому следовало приветствовать своего нового члена, сидел в оцепенелом молчании, пока по всему Залу разносились поражённые вздохи.  
            Так что вместо них начал аплодировать Невилл, потому что понятно же, из-за чего место Гарри было на Слизерине. Это же факультет Амбиций, и если судить по попыткам Гарри сбежать, то именно это ему и требовалось в изобилии, просто для того, чтобы не сдаваться всякий раз, когда его планы проваливались.  
            Это принесло юному хаффлпаффцу много странных взглядов и породило несколько разрозненных, неуверенных хлопков от учеников и персонала. На самом деле, казалось, что кое-кто из сотрудников был на грани обморока, лица Снейпа и Дамблдора побагровели, а МакГонагалл побледнела.  
            На следующий день Гарри к завтраку не вышел, а слизеринцы, которых об этом спросили, казались весьма растерянными из-за причин такого события, но Невилл всё же нашел его, как раз перед обедом, когда тот пытался улизнуть через окно в своей _четвертой_ попытке побега из Хогвартса.  
            К сожалению, их разговор всё равно был прерван появлением разъяренного Дамблдора, и Гарри снова бросился навстречу смертельной гравитации, а потом превратился в птицу и поспешно удалился из зоны досягаемости палочки старика.  
            Невилл не вспомнит об этой встрече до тех пор, пока Гарри не скажет ему, что нельзя позволять, чтобы потеря воспоминаний мешала свободно вспоминать всё необходимое. Этот совет будет дан ему спустя два дня, в процессе попытки прорыть ложкой пол в подземельях. Мальчик добился заметного прогресса на пути эвакуации за те четыре часа, которые потребовались Снейпу, чтобы найти его и снова отконвоировать в класс.  
            Это также привело к тому, что Невилл начал задумываться, почему он вообще забыл тот случай. Ему это показалось несколько странным.  
            Но, опять же, было несколько вещей о его друге Свободе, которые начали обретать некий смысл.  
            Он был первокурсником, способным к анимагическому превращению, и явно _не_ желал находиться в Хогвартсе. Тем не менее, его всегда доставляли обратно в школу, даже если его приходилось обматывать цепями, чтобы заставить посещать уроки.  
            Кроме того, каждому, наблюдавшему одну из попыток побега, память об этом стирал или Дамблдор, или, может быть, какой-то другой профессор. Насчёт чего Невилл даже не сомневался, что это являлось совершенно незаконным и весьма опасным для жертвы, ведь её мозг ещё не закончил формироваться.  
            Так что он сделал единственную разумную вещь и написал об этом письмо в ОМП.  
            Когда в парадные двери Хогвартса ворвалась Амелия Боунс, чьи глаза горели подавляемой яростью, побелевший кулак сжимал волшебную палочку и по пятам за которой следовала половина всех сил аврората, что ж... почти весь Хогвартс глубоко вздохнул и приготовился наблюдать шоу, какого никто из них больше никогда в жизни не увидит.  
            Дамблдор как раз занимался тем, что всё отрицал, когда Снейп втянул в Зал обмотанного цепями Гарри.  
            Не успел Снейп и глазом моргнуть, как его арестовали, а Дамблдорову попытку побега на фениксе расценили просто как попытку сопротивления при аресте. Ведь ещё в первый же день, как Гарри только появился на территории школы, Фоукс загнал его в угол и подкупил юного аса побегов научить его, как избавиться от связи фамилиара.  
            Ныне же Фоукс прекрасно проводил время, наблюдая всю процедуру с безопасного расстояния, довольно напевая про себя по поводу неприятностей своего бывшего хозяина.  
            Гарри, несомненно, расценил арест как фактор отвлечения внимания, и, как и было задумано, исчез, нырнув под стол.  
            Позже авроры найдут под этим столом вход в один из многочисленных тайных ходов Хогвартса.  
            Больше о Гарри Джеймсе Поттере, Мальчике-Который-Выжил, никто никогда не слышал и не видел, только Придира продолжал изредка публиковать приключения странного молодого человека по имени «Свобода», точнее, этим занималась пока что десятилетняя Луна Лавгуд, когда выросла.  
            Позже расследование ОМП о жизни юного Поттера раскрыло несправедливость в отношении крестного отца мальчика, а также многочисленные пятна на самом Министерстве, в результате чего всё ещё пребывающая в ярости мадам Боунс принялась выжигать коррупцию из системы, проведя одну из самых жестоких чисток века.  
            Сам Невилл Лонгботтом потом всегда с радостью встречал некую бродячую птицу, которая иногда спускалась рассказать ему о тайнах жизни и магии, и они часто вместе смеялись над эксцентричной трактовкой Придиры многих птичьих приключений.  
            Однажды Габриэль Делакур объявила своей семье, что пускай ей никогда не удастся по-настоящему пленить сердце её обожаемого любимца-птицы, с неё вполне довольно, что этот жизненно важный орган доверен ей на хранение. Она никогда не выходила замуж, но у неё было трое счастливых детей, все зеленоглазые и безнадежно растрёпанные.


End file.
